Eddy Kong Country
by Majora999
Summary: here's my first story a xover of EEnE and the donkey kong country tv show and video games. this just popped into my head and sounded like a good idea so plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: '****allo****im****Majora**** and this is my first ****fanfic**** so ****plz****hlp**** me out with suggestions and pointers and flaming IS allowed, I need criticism so without further ****adeu**** here is chapter 1 of my new story!**

**Chapter 1: The tickets**

"I GOT TICKETS!!!" Eddy shouted as he ran towards his friends, Ed and Eddward "Double D". "to the Banana Slammas single concert!?" Double D asked as Eddy waved three tickets to a very popular bands new concert in the air. "ya got that right buddy! The greatest band evers new song and I got us tickets!" "but Eddy how did you get those tickets anyway?" Double D inquired giving Eddy a suspicious look. "ya do tell Eddy" Ed stated stupidly while petting his friend's head, normally Eddy would beat the living mold out of ed for this, (literally, Ed swallowed living mold 8 years ago and it's never digested) but he was to excited to really care "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh let's not go into that hehe, but either way I got us tickets for the concert tonight, so go get ready guys cause if your late I'm not waitin' for ya these are front row tickets here and I wanna get there early to get snacks so get ready now before Ed forgets Double D!" Eddy shouted at his friends and raced to his house.

**Author's note: this chapter was short but this was just the intro so ****watcha**** think ****plz**** R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: The Concert And DD's Cruise

**Author's notes: 'allo I decided to change a few things in this chapter spell checks and such well anyway here's chapter 2 2.0**

**Chapter 2: The concert, DD's cruise and monkeys?**

It was the almost time for the concert and The Eds were having some trouble…"come oooon, dammit I hate lines!!!!" Eddy shouted as the line to get in was MASSIVE! "Eddy, language!" Double D scolded "besides we're next in line" " a good buttock finds it's own bench Eddy" Ed scolded as well "well excuuuuuuuse me princess" the two began to squabble without hearing the ticket man repeatedly shouting "next" and the ticket guy had enough "NEXT!!!!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs "geez alright we didn't hear ya I think ya made deaf in my left ear" eddy complained while handing in his ticket "my apologies sir" said Double D and Ed just stood there "Ed wheres your ticket!?" Eddy yelled at him "ticket?" Ed asked stupidly "the piece of paper I got you" Eddy responded with anger growing by the moment "oh that I ate it!" and said with pride."……………..YOU ATE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!???????? After all that cash I spent to get u a ticket you ate it!?!?! That's it buddy it Heimlich time!!!" Eddy yelled he then quickly wrap his arm around Ed's waist and did the Heimlich expelling the ticket that happened to have a piece of the living mold stuck to witch began to crawl away yelling "FREEDOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!" the ticket man took the ticket with disgust "go on in." he said before puking. (not from the ticket from the smell and sight of the mold.) "alright let's go get those snacks quick!" Eddy shouted.

The crowd was going nuts as the Banana Slamma's walked on the stage "are you ready!?!?!" they shouted to the crowd witch began to cheer "a-one a-two a-you know what to do!!!"

**Here, here, here we go, So they're finally here performing for you, If you know the words you can join in too, Put your hands together if you want to clap, As we take you through this monkey rap,**

**Huh!! DK, Donkey Kong!!**

**He's the leader of the bunch, you know him well, He's finally back, to kick some tail, His coconut gun can fire in spurts, If he shoots ya, it's gunna hurt, He's bigger, faster and stronger too, He's the first member of the DK crew!**

**Huh!! DK, Donkey Kong!! DK, Donkey Kong is here!!**

**This Kong's got style, so listen up dudes, She can shrink in size to suit her mood, She's quick and nimble when she needs to be, She can float through the air and climb up trees, If you choose her, you'll not choose wrong, With a skip and a hop, she's one cool Kong!**

**Huh!! DK, Donkey Kong!!**

**He has no style, he has no grace, This Kong has a funny face, He can handstand when he needs to, And stretch his arms out just for you, Inflate himself just like a baloon, This crazy Kong just digs this tune!**

**Huh!! DK, Donkey Kong!! DK, Donkey Kong is here!!**

**He's back again and about time too, And this time he's in the mood, He can fly real high with his jetpack on, With his pistols out he's one tough Kong, He'll make you smile when he plays his tune, But Kremlings beware 'cause he's after you!**

**Huh!! DK, Donkey Kong!! Huh!!**

**Finally he's here, he's here for you, It's the last member of the DK crew, This Kong's so strong, it isn't funny, He'll make a Kremling cry out for mummy, He can pick up a boulder with relative ease, Makes crushing rocks seem such a breeze, He may move slow, he can't jump high, But this Kong is one hell of a guy!**

**Huh!!**

**C'mon Cranky take it to the fridge!**

**Walnuts, peanuts, pineapple smells, Grapes, melons, oranges and coconut shells, Walnuts, peanuts, pineapple smells, Grapes, melons, oranges and coconut shells,**

**Oh yeah!!**

the crowd began to applaud and yell at the top of their lungs while chanting "DK,DK,DK,DK,DK,DK" "thank you good night!!!!" the lead singer shouted. "awwww man that rap rocked!" Eddy yelled to his friends as they walked home "yes it was but I wonder who DK is? I mean is he like their pet or something? 'cause they probably would have mentioned him somewhere" Double D pondered and Eddy quickly responded "They probably made him up for the song" "I suppose" Double D agreed then a thought came to him "Eddy we were the only kids in the cul-de-sac who scored tickets right?" "ya why?" "I was wondered since everyone there got free autographed bootlegs of the song I was thinking what if I fix up a boat and setup a Peach Creek Cruise for relaxation and a chance to get to hear the DK Rap?" Double D asked. Eddy looked completely dumbfounded normally he was the one that thought up the scams but…."DOUBLE D YOU'RE A GENIUS WE"LL BE ROLLIN' DOUGH, LET"S DO IT!!!!!!!!"

The next day they had setup the cruise and the kids (even KEVIN) paid up and were on board due them all being MAJOR fans of The Banana Slammas and needed to relax. "before we set sail I would like to explain the safety measure of th-" "just get on with the cruise and start the music Double Dork!" Kevin cut in rudely and impatiently. "set sail Captain Eddy!" Double D shouted to Eddy and walked off to begin the song while muttering under his breath. "aye aye guy!" Eddy shouted back and began the cruise little did they know they were going farther then they expected. "hang on folks we're hitting some rapids here!" Eddy informed the passengers "RAPIDS!?!? Eddy turn back I didn't protect the ship from rapi-" "to late Double D!" they had hit the rapids head on and the ship was now being thrown to and fro while the passengers were knocked around like beach balls on spring break "Eddy if we survive this i'm gonna kill you!!!!!" Sarah yelled having one of her hissy fits "Eddy the GPS says were in the OCEAN!!!!!!!" CRRRRRRRASSSSSHHHHHH a massive wave hit the ship and blinded Eddy with saltwater, unable to control the ship Eddy accidentally hit a large rock and the ship was destroyed tossing everyone into the unforgiving waves The Eds however managed to grab a piece of the ship and stayed together but they were soon knocked out by a piece of the ship and drifted off……….

On the beach of an uncharted island the still unconscious Eds drifted onto shore "what the?" a brown furred gorilla with a red tie with the yellow initials "D.K" on it as he ran to them "are these HUMANS!?!?" the gorilla asked noone in particular he quickly grabbed them and ran into the near by jungle "CRANKY,DIDDY YOUR NOT GONNA BELIEVE IT I FOUND UNCONCIOUS HUMANS!!!!!"

**Author's notes: well there ya go a cookie to anyone who finds the Legend of Zelda TV Show reference in this chapter ;) R&R plz**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Kong's

**Author's Note: 'allo folks time for chapter 3 and yes im finally introduce the Kong family but im in a conundrum of what I should start with im gonna put in a another chapter or two before I do it but im confused whether or not I should start with more of The Ed's getting used to their new home or start an arc and if I do start an early arc it's gonna be one of the DK games but witch one? I don't know im leaning towards DK64 or DKC1 OR if I should show what happened to Kevin and Sarah, I need suggestion so PLZ R&R :'(**

**Author's Note 2:ya I also revised this chapter a bit for the same reasons as the other.**

**Chapter 3: meeting The Kongs and vine swinging**

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh" Double D moaned as he slipped back into consciousness "where am i?" he asked as he groggily looked around he seemed to be in a tree house crammed with books and other items strewn about but the most interesting of the items was a strange shrine like holder that held a shining orb that appeared to be some kind of crystal coconut. But that wasn't Double D was in awe about "hey I think one of de furless ones has awakened mon!" a tan furred ape pointed out to two other apes and a chimpanzee………wait APES AND A CHIMPANZEE!?!?! "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Double D and the chimp began to scream he almost fainted again. "who? What? Are you?" Double D asked. "hello? we're monkeys, im Donkey Kong call me DK." the brown gorilla that saved them said "that's Funky Kong." He said pointed to the tan ape. "'ey mon." Funky responded "that's my little buddy Diddy Kong." He said this time pointing out the chimp. "hi!" he said to Double D. "and this is my dad Cranky Kong." He said pointing to the last ape a rather elderly one that is. "h-h-h-ello ev-ev-everyone m-my n-n-n-names Eddward with two Ds' call me Double D" Double D said clearly terrified."we haven't seen humans in 50 years here on Kongo Bongo Island and then you and those two over there wash up and the beach and DK happens to find you, very strange…" Cranky said with disbelief in his voice.

"those two?" Double D asked, he looked where Cranky Pointed and spotted Ed and Eddy."oh my God!" Double D shouted and checked his friends pulses. "oh thank God, there alive.. soooo you all have the same last name?" Double asked. "ya" DK stated "so are you three brothers or something?" "me, Funky and Diddy?" he asked. Quickly all four apes burst out laughing. "hahahaha just because we got the same last names doesn't mean we're related we're just in the same clan hehehe" Diddy answered. "where I come from it does but then again where I come from monkeys don't talk, in fact I think im still asleep" Double D stated."what monkeys talk all over the world crocodiles too." Cranky told him "ya and trust me your not asleep, I found you like three days ago and carried ya here." DK explained. "what? Monkeys have never talked I've read every history and animal books in three different library, wait my GPS!" Double D remembered "what?!?!?" the GPS read "location unknown cannot find trackers" Double D quickly pulled out his water/fire proof world map and a magnifying glass there was no trace of "Kongo Bongo Island" anywhere, Funky looked over his shoulder was surprised. "woah D-dude since when did the world look like that mon!?" the others came and checked they didn't recognize the placing, names and shape of the world they recognized certain places Kilimanjaro, Egypt, New York, Italy and other such places but not there locations and other things and they also didn't remember humans having so little territory either. "I thinks theres more to this then we thought and the world looks nothing like that." Cranky stated puzzled "I'll have to look into this." He began to sift throu8gh his many books. "well Double D I say we get you situated in Kongo Bongo first I say we teach how to swing through trees on vines." DK told Double D. "vines?" Double D ask with cowardice in his voice as he follow DK, Funky and Diddy out of the cabin.

"Ya just gotta balance your weight enough that your hands will grip the vine and that it won't break, hold on tight, shift your weight back and forth on the first swing to get momentum and throw yourself forward as hard as you can when you jump." DK explained to Double D who was clearly terrified of swing around the massive jungle. "come on you can do it Double D!" Diddy encouraged "_I might as well give it a shot._" Double D thought he took a deep breath, jumped and closed his eyes expecting to hit the ground……. It never came however the sound of cheering from The Kongs came to his ears he opened his eyes and discovered he had a grasp on the vine he was over come with excitement so much in fact he didn't notice DK swing several vines away. "alright good job buddy," he shouted. "now lets see ya get over here!" "huh?" Double D looked towards his new friend and noticed how far he was now "okay I'll give it a shot!" he shouted back, he jump to nearby vine…… unfortunately it wasn't near enough for Double D's muscles or lack there of and he missed entirely and fell luckily DK caught him just in time and swung back to the cabins porch. "it's okay buddy at least ya got the vine you'll get it next time." Double D was sure he was gonna like his new home.

**Author's note: well theres chapter 3 see ya later and remember I still need suggestions I've got another Kong meeting chapter (in witch Ed and Eddy wake up) and then I might start an arc (im still thinking witch to do or if to do one yet) so I still need ideas folks. plz R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Whatever Happend To: Sarah

**Author's Note: God DAMN this is a late update anyway this is a cutaway from the main story to show what happened to other characters there will be other chapters like this but at a later date. And plz I need suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: (srry I forgot about these) I own none of the Donkey Kong nor Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy characters however I do own most of the original plot lines most other belong to there respective companies.**

**Chapter 4: Whatever Happened To?: Sarah**

As Double D began to get used to Kongo Bongo and the ways of The Kongs, the other Cul-De-Sac Kids weren't as lucky. Some were on other parts of Kongo Bongo while others washed up on the nearby DK Island, but for now we'll focus on a certain big oaf's little sister.

Deep in a forest on Kongo Bongo a small body floated down a river, it was the body of a young girl wearing blue jeans and a pink tank top, with a very large mouth and long orange hair. _"Oh man when I get a hold of those Eds they are in a world of hurt!"_ she screamed in her head before falling in a full state of unconsciousness. Meanwhile nearby the sound of large footsteps and military chanting can be heard "HIP HUP HIP HUP HIP HUP HIP HUP!!" was being shouted in a large general or boot camp sergeant voice by a large VERY overweight near perfectly round bodied green skinned yellow bellied crocodile wearing nothing but a general's helmet, an army belt (with pouches to carry a walkie talkie who knows what else) and combat boots. He was being followed by a VERY muscled bound, dull as a sack of hammers, crocodile with aquamarine skin, MASSIVE muscles on his body and arms, three white horns curved at an angle in a row on the top of his head, wearing a camo tank top and baggy camo pants.

"duuh hey whats that?" the the muscle bound croc asked pointing at Sarah's unconscious body, "I dunno Krusha let's check it out." the two crocs, Klump and Krusha, ran over to her, shocked to discover that she was a human. "A HUMAN!?! HERE??" Klump shouted nearly in shock "Is that bad? She looks hurt." Krusha asked and pointed out as he picked her up, "I s'pose your right, let's take her back to King K. Rool he'll know what to do".

Meanwhile inside a large cave that had the look of an evil face there lied a massive complex factory and near the back was a large VERY FAT crocodile with green skin, a golden belly and a not to long but very thick tail, wearing a long suave cape and a gold crown with an evident look of annoyance on his face clear by his left eye bulging to about three times its normal size and the right squinting as if the left had taken it's mass, sitting on a small office stool. "WHERE ARE THOSE TWO HOMESPUN IDIOTS!?!?!?!?!?!?" the king shouted scaring off several nearby crocs called Kritters, as if on cue Klump and Krusha stormed into the cave, Krusha holding the slowly coming to Sarah. "King K. Rool SIR me and Krusha found a"-"a human?!" K. Rool interrupted "uuuuuuuuuuugh my head, HEY PUT ME DOWN YA JERK!!" Sarah screamed waking up. "I already like this girl hahahaha" k .Rool chuckled as Sarah fell to the ground "oh ya whats it to ya?" Sarah asked seemingly unfazed by the fact that she was talking to crocodiles "Oh nothing much but we don't get many humans around here and you seem to have an aura of Cruelty about you and I like that." K. Rool responded. "thank you." Sarah said taking it as a compliment. "tell me, who are you and are there any other humans on the island?" K. Rool asked her curiosity lacing his voice "first off my name is Sarah and I don't know if any of the others are here." actually there are our spies discovered that the apes have came into possession of three humans about three days ago SIR." Klump butted in speaking about The Eds. "WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU LUNKHEAD!?!?" K. Rool shouted furiously. "because we didn't think it mattered SIR." "wait what did they look like?" Sarah asked Klump starting to get angry "well one of 'em was really short with only three hairs the second one was medium height wearin' a sock on his head and the last one was really tall with stubby hair and a green jacket with sleeves that ran down to his fingers." Klump told her with very little detail but Sarah could still tell who they were "**OH THOSE ROTTEN EDS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM THEY ARE GOING TO WAKE UP TIED TOGETHER BEATEN UP AND VERY CONFUSED IN CUBA!!!!!!"** Sarah shouted with a blood lust "I REEAALLY like her, Sarah I have a proposition for you I need to acquire an item know as The Crystal Coconut from The Kong Clan to become the ruler of this Kongo Bongo Island and those kongs just so happen to have those three on their side how about we make a deal. You help me get the coconut and you get to pummel those other three on a regular basis. Deal?" without even considering Sarah shook the kings hand "Deal." she responded with a smirk "excellent excellent I am King K. Rool by the way. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Sarah."

**Author's Note: well there ya have it the beginning of a sort of family bond between Sarah and The King next chapter reveals Kevin's fate. PLZ R&R**


	5. Notice For Future Chapters

**Okay folks I have major writers block for this story and it's hard to keep alive so I will be switching my focus to another fic I will be writing so this story will be updated MUCH less maybe an update every month or 2 so look forward to my next focus "World of Edcraft" a crossover of EENE and "World of Warcraft" but I warn u there WILL be self insertion the first chappie VERY VERY soon most likely today. But until then sayonara**


End file.
